Chance
by kakkn
Summary: One shot- On the wrong side of town a scream filled the night. The voice pulled at him for reasons he didn't know but he felt the need to help. The need to take her back. Rated T mainly for language. May end up as a Prologue don't know. A/U and a bit out of character


**A/N: A few have tried to review, thank you! I have no idea how to fix it so you can review on here. I am receiving them via email but if anyone can give me a clue please PM me. Thank you again to those who read and review it means a ton!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters.

_Inuyasha thinking_

**_Inuyasha's demon side_**

**Inuyasha's human side**

The night was darker than most even with the lights from the city blazing all around. The stench of vomit, rotting food and other garbage was now mingling with the smell of dieing men and their pathetic moans. I bent down near the closest one and wiped the blood from my hands onto his shirt. His eyes where wide with fear as his breaths came in short pants. The man was nothing much to look at, he was young still a kid in the world he had stepped into. Not tall maybe 5'7", not really strong, rushed in even after his friends met a quick defeat so not really smart either. Still bent in front of this twenty some year old kid, I looked directly into his dark brown eyes, "If you fuck up this chance I'm giving you to find a better life I'll gut you myself."

That said I rose, pulled my grey hood up over my head then shrugged the back leather jacket more comfortably onto my shoulders. Queitly I stepped out from the shadows of the alley, carefully joining the flow of foot traffic that made their way down the boulevard. The smell of the alley was instantly replaced by the smell of exhuast and food stands, sounds of men I had beaten severely was drowned out by ideal chatter that filled the air and cars that were buzzing by. Passing along the throng of people I was unnoticed or not cared about. Thoughtfully I dug deep into the pockets of my jacket, pulling out a cellphone. Seeing the large cracks across the screen I carelessly tossed it into the nearest trash can.

Taking turn after turn onto side streets that lead away from the masses of people milling about their average lives in the bright lights of the main avenues I made my way into the growing darkness. A few more turns and the streets became nearly void of blinking signs and busy lives. In the dim glow of scattered street lamps sometimes one could see a rat here, an alley cat there, maybe some humans who where hardly better than the former two, or demons who were barely better than the humans maybe even worse. It was just the kind of beings that live in this part of town. Respectable people didn't come here, the police hardly cared what happened in the area. I chose this side of the city, for those fine qualities, to place the temporary headquarters since me and my bastard brother destroyed the last one in another arguement.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A high pitch scream peirced the night all around drawing my attention from thoughts on kicking my brother's ass.

"Someone HELP ME, PLEASE!" The voice pleaded.

It was coming from the left, my turn was on the right but for some reason I felt like I needed to check it out. Maybe it was the fact screams hardly came from this part of town or it could have been something in the woman's voice pulled at me somehow. Either way I quickly found myself on the black and rotting roof tops heading the direction the screams had come.

Straining my ears, I could make out now muffled cries of a female's voice. Propping a leg on the edge of the building I rested an arm on my leg so I could survey the scene below. The woman who had screamed now had some kind of cloth in her mouth gagging her and her hands tied behind her back but was still putting up one hell of a fight as a demon dragged her deeper into the alleyway. Further down there was a red light glowing dim with two other demons standing watching the first idiot fight with a girl who looked like she'd be a hundred pounds soaking wet. They stood by what appeared to be the back enterance to a demon den and the fact that the girl looked to be in her early to mid twenties meant it was probably a slavers den.

_Why not?_ was the only thought crossing my mind as I jumped down landing a few feet away from the girl. Her blue eyes went wide in panic as she looked towards me then her struggling increased, fear was coming off of her in waves but also anger and determination. It was there in her eyes as she stared towards me, she was not letting anyone take her without a fight.

"This is my fucking bitch. Go find you own, you bastard!" The lug behind her yelled. The man definately wasn't human. He was a demon, a bit on the larger side around the middle and had the nastiest set of yellowing pointed teeth in his over sized mouth.

"Keh, if she was your bitch she'd go with you willingly." I said feeling the smirk crawling acrossed my lips. "I'll tell you what, you hand her over and I'm willing to let you live and even forget your ugly mug."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I can smell you, fucking half-breed!" The larger demon yelled as he yanked on the girls hair stilling her struggles for a moment. "You better run along before I kill you for interfering!"

_So his sense of smell is better than I though._ Someone calling me a half-breed just wasn't something I could let go. My eyes and ears swept around to everything surrounding me. A lone can clattered and rolled down the street behind me pushed on by the stale wind that tried to blow between the buildings rustling up the smells lingering there. The girl in front of me, her heart hammering in her chest as she struggled to get free. Tears that had slipping from her eyes and run down her cheeks in tracks of ruined make-up that were being soaked up by the gag in her mouth. Her skirt rumpled high around her thighs as she struggled revealing long pale legs covered in torn hoes. Her blouse was dirty and torn, probably from her earlier escape and her black hair slipping from the buisness style bun she must have had. The demon holding her was growling nasty threats in her ear as she thrashed against him. At the end of the alley next to the door under the red light the other two demons had dissappeared leaving the one dragging the girl to his own fate.

Stepping into the limited red glow that was trapped in the alley my claws gleamed as I flexed them, I smirked again as the pathetic demon before me lost his grip on the girl. She didn't loose any time, even with her hands bound, mouth gagged and feet bare she scrambled to stand and took off. She chanced a look directly in my eyes as she ran passed me. Her eyes emotional pools of blue that were still filled with fear and determination but at the moment they locked with mine there was gratitude. Then she turned away, rounded the corner and was gone.

"I...Inuyasha! I didn't realize that it was you! If you want the bitch I won't chase her, she's your's." The demon stammered as he tried to back away. Even with my hood in place the gold of my eyes gave me away. There were only two other demons with the same eyes in Tokyo and they didn't come to this side.

"Too late." Was all the only thing I had to say to him before raising my claws,"Sankon Tessou", I called out bringing my claws down in his direction. Golden blades clawed through the air destorying the demon and everything else in their wake.

I didn't stay to looked at the aftermath instead I turned around and headed off down the street the way the girl had ran. She wasn't hard to find the fear in her scent left me a fairly clear trail to follow. She was still scared, at least she wasn't dumb enough to think danger was passed. The trail lead me to see her struggling to stay on her feet as she ran with her hands bound and her mouth still gagged. With one flex of muscle I propelled myself over her head to land in front of her. Startled she fell backwards in the effort to not run into me. On instinct my arm shot out wrapping around her waist and pulling her close.

"Oi, wench, what the hell do you think you're doing?" My tone was gruff and she flinched as if I'd hit her. "I'm going to take this off but no screaming or I'll drop you on their door myself, got it?"

She nodded her head, blue eyes wide with panick from my threat. Slowly I reached up and cut the cloth away with my claw. Then gently gave the rope hold her hands the same treatment. Once she was untied I let go of her waist holding her arms until I was sure she wasn't going to fall.

"Wh...What do you want with me?" She set her chin firm as she stood tall but her voice had betrayed her fear.

"Keh, I don't want nothing with you, wench. You called for help, I helped. What more is there?" I said crossing my arms over my chest turning my side to her, but keeping her in my line of sight.

"Oh, well...um...Thank you. You know for helping me." My ears burned at her voice it was sweet and sincere.

In my world you didn't hear many voices like that. I was thrown by it in a way. "Whatever, wench." I spat. People on this side of town didn't thank you for shit, it just wasn't done. "Where the hell are you from anyways?"

Nerviousness began to permeat her scent for a moment then faded as she looked around herself. "I'm from here, from Tokyo. Just not this part of town. Actually I don't know where I am at all." Those beautiful blue eyes turned away from me to stare at her bare feet and torn hoes. Her bangs hid all of her face from the little light that was proved by a not to distance street lamp. Softly she began to sob.

I could only stare wide eyed. She was crying? There was no immediate danger, no one here was trying to hurt her. Why the hell was she crying!? Not knowing whatelse to do I carefully placed my hand on her shoulder. At first touch she flinched but didn't move, then after a moment she brought her eyes back up to meet mine.

"Can you tell me how to get out of here?" This woman. What was it about her voice that was pulling at things inside of me? Even when it was screaming, it just keeps grabbing something inside making me want to help her.

"Sure, wench, climb on." I bend down in front of her offering my back but there was no movement from behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw her fidgiting from one foot to the other. "You want out of here or not? Climb the fuck on."

"It's kind of hard for me to ride on your back in a skirt." Suddenly her voice was annoyed like she believed I should have thought of that. Here I was offering this stranded bitch a lift and she had something to complain about.

"Just hike it up and jump on, wench." I tried not to growl, I really did. Did I succeed? No, but I did try.

That was it suddenly all the emotions that had swum in her eyes from the moment I'd met her were gone and there was only anger. The dog demon in me couldn't back down from the challenge. I righted myself and stared straight into those angry blue eyes.

"Tell me which way to go and I'll get there myself."

"You'll fucking get lost and end up in some other dirt bags hands just like you were a few minutes ago!"

"I'm not hiking up my skirt and jumping on your back! I don't even know you!"

"I was good enough to save you from that asshole but not good enough to carry you out of here? That's rich, wench."

"My name is not WENCH! It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Got it?!" Immediately her hands clapped over her mouth she knew that giving her name like that had to have been the dumbest thing she could have done.

I smirked at her as her heart thundered in her chest. The faster her blood pumped the more her pure scent filled the air and for the first time tonight I notice what the fear and other things had hidden. Plum blossoms, she smelled pleasantly like Plum blossoms. The beast in me stirred at the smell appearently more than one part of me liked it. I had to get her out of here, away from me, away from us. Scooping her up like a groom carries a bride I jumped to the roof tops and ran towards the bright lights of down town Tokyo.

"What the hell are you doing!" She scream as she buried her face in my chest, hands clinched tightly to my hoody.

"Well, Ka-go-me, I'm carrying you since you didn't want on my back." I couldn't stop the grin that was forming as she buried her face deeper in my chest.

Several jumps later I hopped down into the alley next to the police station. It was early in the morning, still before dawn, so there was little activity outside. I shook the frightend girl gentle until she brought her face away from my body to look around. Carefully setting her on her feet and steadying her so she wouldn't fall, I kept my eyes scanning the alley entrance. The last thing I needed was the cops.

"Go inside, tell the whatever happened for you to end up back there. Tell them someone stepped in, you couldn't see his face and when your kidnapper loosened his grip on you, you ran and didn't look back. No, you don't know where you were. No, you don't know how to get back. No, you don't know who helped you. Got it?"

"Yes, but why can't you go inside with me?" She asked in such a small voice part of me wanted to gather her up and take her inside, but the more logical part of me knew that couldn't happen.

She was so innocent in the moment she asked that question I couldn't help but shake my head. With my hands on her shoulders I looked her in the eyes, "What do you think I was doing on that side to be able to help you?"

She gave a small gasp as if she had just realized that I had already been on the bad side of town when I heard her call for help. Nodding at her new found understanding I started to step back into the shadows to make my escape. I didn't belong in her world just like she didn't belong in mine. Kagome needed to head through those doors, get help from people who could help and never look back.

_**You're wrong**_

_What the fuck do you know? We just met her._

**That doesn't matter we should be there for her. She's still scared.**

_Fuck off! There are other women in our world, she doesn't belong._

I took another step back only to be stopped by a delicate hand grabbing my claw. Startled I looked up at Kagome, taking in all of her features. Her heart shaped face, large blue eyes, slightly furrowed brow, and her dark pink lips that where drawn in a small frown.

"I don't know why you were there. But you saved me from a fate worse than death, I'm sure." Her frown slowly turned up into a small smile as she looked into my eyes. "Thank you, I won't ever forget." She gave my hand a sqeeze and then let her fingers slide free leaving me to miss it's warmth.

"Keh." Was the only response I could mutter before jumping back to the roof tops and out of her view.

I watched her walk to the end of the alley and right before she stepped out onto the sidewalk she turned around and looked to the roof I was hidding on. "Goodbye, Inuyasha.", floated gently on the breeze. Even though my ears were still under my hood they were strong enough to catch it. With the first real smile on my face in years I took off back the way I had come.

Suddenly running alone the night seemed colder and without those eyes the sky seemed darker. I had known the girl all of maybe an hour and she had changed the way I looked at the world? No, that couldn't be it. She had been out of place and I simply moved her back to where she belonged. My world would go on and so would her's our paths would never have to cross again.

_**Whatever helps you sleep at night.**_


End file.
